FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to sealing means such as labyrinth seal packing rings for the diaphragm and other stationary parts of an eleastic fluid axial flow turbine. Such sealing means are arranged where rotatable shafts penetrate stationary turbine casings. The sealing means prevent or reduce leakage of the fluid by creating small clearance areas with low flow coefficients between the rotating and stationary parts.